Digimon Guardians
by ShiftFrame
Summary: Carter Clark. a girl who already has a ton of responsibilities despite being only 14 and a new freshman in highschool. She had finally relaxed, when she's pushed into another adventure. well she's not complaining... at least not entirely. slightly bleach. a few hollow attacks and cameos and OC has powers similar to that of a soul reaper but truly isn't one. AU/My own dimension.


**Chapter 1: Episode One: Those Who Fall**

Digimon Guardians Chapter 1

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Prologue: Servants of a Hidden Queen, A.K.A. Chapter 1: those who fall…

Digimon and slightly bleach

**A/N: just to be clear, I can't describe things very well. So I won't really try describe any real digimon that appear in my story. If you don't know what they look like, you're gonna have to search digimon wikia to find out what they look like or what their abilities are. If a character comes up and isn't a part of the story, I will try my best to describe him or her. R&amp;R PLEASE!**

**P.S. This is my first story. Please go easy on me, but tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**P.P.S. slightly bleach. A few hollow attacks, cameos and OC has powers similar to that of a soul reaper but truly isn't one. And has five characters from other dimensions, but not enough to where this is a multi-universe story. Those five characters existences will be explained in a later chapter. May also be OOC, correct me if this is so.**

**P.P.P.S. there's two other stories before this one that can explain Carter's (My OC) background, but both are still in my journals on my shelf and I never got around to typing them on my laptop. So I'll try and put them up later, but both still need to be revised and both are completely bleach.**

**Key:**_"Thoughts"_

"**Deity or spirit speaking"**

**[Author speaking]**

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO WHO MADE IT!**

Prologue: Those Who Fall…

In the shadows of the dark kingdom, a figure was sprinting through the darkness of the forest. Under his white cloak, his hand was clutching a white digiegg against his chest.

The strange figure was close to the boundaries of the outskirts of the dark kingdom.

"We're almost there my queen, just a little longer." He told the egg that didn't, or rather couldn't, respond.

The egg had a strong binding spell that blocks the queen's unique ability to telepathically communicate to those around her as an egg and restricts the egg's natural ability to hatch on its own. He was hoping Seraphimon knew how to undo the demon lord's spell since he himself couldn't undo it.

Seraphimon is one of the three great guardians of the kingdom of light.

He, along with the other two guardians, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. Help keep the land of the light protected against the corrupting darkness. The legendary Royal Knights that used to help slay the oncoming threat disappeared after a huge explosion in the battle of Shadow Valley.

The queen was kidnapped soon after the battle and was sealed away in the City of Chaos. This is the one and only reason he joined the dark side before the battle. Under her orders, he joined the darkness because she had foreseen the inevitable. She knew she was going to get kidnapped and she couldn't do anything about it. He did it to bring her back.

He was 3/4's of the way there when he saw slight movement out of the corner of his eye that then turned into a purple blur that snapped towards him. He jumped out of the way by instinct and turned to the sudden threat, quickly hiding the queen's egg under his cloak with one hand while he pointed his other, equipped with a gun, at the intruder, whose claw like hand was returning in to the shadows. The enemy did not show them self though, he or she stayed in the shadows.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here" the female voice said tauntingly, "the general of the strike force himself."

The cloaked digimon's eyes widened slightly in shock. '_What's_ **_she_**_doing here?'_He thought.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to be none other than the demon lord of lust, "My apologies Reapmon, I thought you were an intruder from the kingdom of light." At this comment Reapmon's slight flinch went thankfully unnoticed by because technically he was, "A little late two be walking around the woods isn't it?" she rhetorically asked. Puffing her chest out a little she, in an attempt to seduce him, she asked. "Perhaps I can come with you?"

Reapmon's eyes narrowed in irritation. He would have put one of his hands up to his eyes if it weren't for the fact that his Queen's egg was being gently held close to his side under his rather large white cloak with one hand and his other was equipped with a shotgun that was still aimed at the Demon Lords face, just _begging_ to be trigger happy for once and shoot that lecherous look off her face. "I humbly refuse your offer Lithimon, I can take care of myself." Reapmon said, staring straight into her eyes with a glare, "you of all digimon should know that."

"Aw come on Reapmon. I just wanted to have a little bit of fun~"

"Absolutely not."

They had a small staring contest that seemed to last like hours when she finally responded with a pout, "…fine…"

Reapmon turned to leave, just _barely_ able to with-hold the sigh of relief when she suddenly spoke again, "Don't forget to leave the prisoner."

Reapmon froze. _'Crap.'_

Putting on the best poker-face the Digital World has ever seen, he spoke with a mask of deception in his voice. Cold as the frozen tundra at the north on the Digital World "I'm sorry? I do not think I heard you correctly, was I just accused of taking a prisoner? As you can see, we're in a clearing and there's no one following me. Other than you of course." _"Stalker."_ He added in his mind.

She smirked, "You and both know that's not who I'm talking about".

Reapmon narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry, you'll have to refresh my memory then."

Lithimon smirk became more malicious as something dark shot from the shadows. Reapmon's instincts kicked in once more and he was able to successfully able to dodge the blade that was comprised of shadows, unfortunately, the blade was able to slice the part of his cloak that covered the queen.

"There she is. I don't even see why you try to save her when you could do so much better."

Reapmon scoffed, _"What the hell is up with Lithimon and assuming that I had a thing for my best friend, better yet adopted Data sibling(*)",_ "then what? Court someone who loves to throw her body to other digimon?"

She sighed, "Well, I've tried reasoning with you, but it looks like you're giving me no other choice… then again I think I'd like you better as a slave~"

Lithimon sent her claw like hand, which was now glowing a hue of purple, soaring towards Reapmon once again.

"GUILTISH!" Reapmon yelled as the amulets **(seals**, **sutras…** **Whatever** **works** **for** **you)** on the underside of his cloak turned into projectiles and met Lithimon's attack. A cloud of dust forming between the two.

Taking this chance, Reapmon immediately sprinted towards his destination.

Lithimon who couldn't run in her robes scowled. "How rude, leaving a woman all alone in the middle of the night." she said, her smirk returned soon after, "but I do love a good chase."

Red glowing eyes became visible in the shadows. Pointing in the direction Reapmon went, she spoke, "Now my minions, return my trophy to me and capture my new slave." she ordered.

In an instant, the dark forms shot towards the demon lord's enemy while a few stayed behind. Lithimon waved her hand as the shadows formed a carriage. Without another word, she stepped into the horseless carriage and it took off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A while away, a form was pacing back and forth by the barrier. Awaiting the queen's arrival as well as Reapmon's. Siting close by, watching his every move was a glowing being that smiled at his attitude.

"Where is he? Her highness and Reapmon should have arrived already." He said to himself. Usually he's calm and collected, but this secret mission changes the fate of both kingdoms. How could he be calm?!

The glowing creature, known as a digignome among the citizens of the kingdom of light, giggled at his behavior. Which in turn caused him to smile. Digignomes tend to bring good luck when they laugh. So hopefully he'll be here soon.

Footsteps slowly began to echo as they got closer. The once pacing digimon protectively jumped in front of the curious digignome that tried to fly towards the sound. When the incoming form finally broke through the line of bushes, the guardian finally relaxed. _'Speak of Devimon…'_

Reapmon was catching his breath, breathing heavily as though he sprinted 3 miles, which shouldn't be surprising since he just did. "Hey Chirinmon." He said casually between breaths.

Chirinmon just scowled, he honestly would've smacked him upside the head if he had hands, "Really Reapmon. It's been two years. _Two years_ since the last time we saw each other and _'hey_ _Chirinmon'_ is all you're gonna say!?" he almost yelled.

Reapmon raised an eyebrow breathing normally, "Well we _are_in the middle of an important mission that the fate of the digital world depends on." He replied, "Why, did you miss me?"

Without responding, Chirinmon looked away. At this notion, Reapmon smirked under his mask.

Truthfully, Chirinmon did miss Reapmon, but he didn't want to admit it. He thought for a moment, before responding with a smug look on his face. "What about You? Get outta shape when you joined the enemy team." He asked, smirking.

Reapmon scowled, but didn't reply back. A few seconds later, he smiled, "You're so childish Chirinmon."

Chuckling he replied, "We were all childish when we were all together." Shaking his head, Chirinmon put his serious face back on and changed the subject back to the mission, "Did you get her?" he asked.

Reapmon nodded and brought the egg out from under his cloak. The digignome squealed with glee and flew over to the pair, placing its hand on the egg. It giggled lightly as it glowed a little brighter, signifying that the egg was indeed the queen.

"Good. We need to leave now before we're discovered." Chirinmon ordered.

Reapmon began sweating nervously." Yeah, uh about that…"

Chirinmon looked at him with narrowed eyes and finally noticed the ripped part of his cloak (Reapmon's spare data was regenerating it slowly), "You didn't-"

Reapmon immediately raised his arms in a surrendering motion, "It's not my fault she stalks me all of the time! I don't even know if she sleeps-" Chirinmon smacked him upside the head with his tail before he could finish.

"You idiot! We need to get moving now! Not listen to you babble about your stalker!"

"Right."

Reapmon quickly picked up the egg as the trio speed walked to the barrier that restricted the opposing army's access to the kingdom of darkness and vice versa. Reapmon and Chirinmon took battle stances by the digignome while it put its hands on the barrier and closed its eyes, glowing brighter every second. As the small being glowed brighter, the black barrier receded from the place where the digignome's hands were. Revealing the wonderful luminescence of the sun from the other side.

Suddenly, Reapmon's instincts took over and he slammed his Dǎshénbiān **(God Beating according to digimon wiki)** with his sleeved hand on the ground behind him, a screech of pain echoing throughout the forest.

"DIGISHADOWS!" he yelled while re-equipping his shotgun. Chirinmon immediately stepped further in front of the digignome while many more of the shadowy creatures emerged from the bushes, surrounding the group.

One of the digishadows, while the other two digimon were distracted, snuck behind them towards its race's rival.

Reapmon turned to check on the digignome and noticed the fiend, "Look out!" he yelled, but it was too late. The digignome turned to face Reapmon only to get hit from behind. It let out a small cry of pain as it was thrown away from the barrier.

As soon as the digignome tumbled to the ground, digishadows quickly moved to the hole in the barrier and reformed themselves to fix it.

"Damn it!" Chirinmon yelled, sending an unintentional glare at the digignome. Thankfully the digignome didn't see him as his head was stuck in the soft dirt.

Reapmon looked at him wide-eyed. Chirinmon _never_curses. _EVER._ He's supposed to be the calm and collected part of our group, not the annoyed part.

After the barrier was fixed, the digishadows began swarming around them, creating a swirling wall of darkness.

"GUILTISH" Reapmon yelled. The sutras of wisdom shot at the digishadows only to pass right through instead.

The walls slowly began to close in on its prey as the digignome finally pulled his head out of the ground. It sat up and rubbed its head, as though saying "Ow that hurt."

Reapmon looked at the digignome, when he used his Dǎshénbiān on the digishadow that tried to sneak up on him, he quickly moved the queen's egg into his other hand to face it, and then back. But since his other hand is holding a shotgun at all times and is covered by a long sleeve, he actually held her in his arm. He might have to use _both_ of his hands later but he can't do that while holding the queen.

He quickly made his way to the seemingly confused digignome. He really didn't like the idea of a helpless digignome being left in charge of the queen while he fights, but he couldn't really protect the queen to his full potential otherwise.

Reluctantly, he placed the egg in the digignome's lap. The said being looked at Reapmon in confusion, tilting its head to the side.

"Take care of her." Reapmon ordered, pulling his weapon back out. The digignome smiled brightly and hugged the egg, glowing brighter again. Reapmon smiled slightly under his cloth mask.

Turning to the wall of death, Reapmon walked up to it. He extended his hand toward the dark barricade, a burning sensation spreading through his hand. The closer his hand got, the more it burned. When his hand was just a few inches away from the wall, his hand was steaming hot. Literally.

Reapmon pulled his hand back with a hiss, "They are containing us."

Chirinmon turned to him, "I can see that. But why! Digishadows have been known to be merciless. Why in the Digital World would they_capture_ us?" he asked.

Lowering his hand Reapmon stared at the digignome, who was now rubbing his head against the dormant queen. "I don't know….."

The sound of wooden wheels echoed within the circle.

"What's that?" Chirinmon asked, looking around for the sound.

Reapmon growled silently, "you've got to be _kidding_ Me." he was really getting tired of _her_.

The wall in front of them separated, revealing the forest Reapmon emerged from… well, that was supposed to have been there.

Now it looked like the Day of the Midnight Sun **(A.K.A Halloween for digimon)** themed road. It was dark, had dead trees on both sides, low fog. Just like Lithimon to make a themed entrance.

No one noticed that the digignome fell into what seemed like a trance as a black carriage emerged from the darkness of the forest.

When it was a few meters away from them, as though it were made of smoke, it broke apart, swirling around none other than Lithimon.

"You know it's rude to leave a lady alone. At night nonetheless." She said smirking evilly at Reapmon.

Chirinmon scoffed, "You? A lady? Ha! That will happen when Reapmon kisses you willingly." He spat. Out of all the demon lords he's met, Chirinmon despised Lithimon the most.

"_Chirinmon_!" Reapmon hissed, sending him a death glare that could send a pack of Mammothmon sprinting for the nearest forest.

It was then that Lithimon finally noticed him, "Hello Chirinmon, still sending me those_lovely_ insults I see." she said looking at him.

"You bet I am, and I wouldn't stop even at the brink of my death." He sneered.

"Want to test that theory?" she asked. Blood lust filled her eyes and voice. She raised her hand as Chirinmon bared his teeth at her.

"Bring it on!"

"**No."**

Everyone was unprepared for the light that erupted from the digignome. Reapmon's eyes widened as well as Chirinmon's as they turned to face the digimon they were supposed to save. Immediately, they bowed before their queen.

She was a humanoid digimon with long white hair and little wolf ears. Her white, dress-like kimono went up to her knees in the front but flowed to the ground in the back. Gold and silver threads held the kimono together while a big blue ribbon wrapped around her athletic frame. Small white wings made of light energy stretched out behind her back above the bow of the ribbon, untouchable by anyone but herself. Unlike most humanoid digimon, her face mask covered her mouth instead of her eyes and was removable. Said eyes were a bright sapphire blue. If you were to look her straight in them, you would usually see kindness and compassion, but hidden deep within her eyes is the look of authority and responsibility. Behind her was a portal, Reapmon and Chirinmon didn't know where to, but they hoped it was somewhere safe.

"Your highness!" they said symmetrically.

She pulled down her mask and smiled softly at them, but smirked as she spoke **"Hello you two, still hate Lithimon I see."**

Lithimon scowled, "How dare you talk like I'm not here!" she yelled, stomping her feet like a little child.

Her highness just shifted her weight to her right as though someone tall was standing in front of her, but she didn't stop there, she began looking around as if Lithimon wasn't there at all, **"Lithimon? Hey Lithimon! Where are you?!"**she yelled, looking everywhere but the place Lithimon was.

She was currently fuming while Reapmon and Chirinmon were trying to muffle their laughter. It may have been two years since they've seen their queen, but they were both glad to know that she still loves to tick off Lithimon.

Slowly, her highness made eye contact with Lithimon**, "Oh. There you are Lithimon. Were you there the entire time?"** she asked with an innocent look.

Lithimon's glare was like death himself was looking the queen in her eyes but she didn't seem to mind. Reapmon and Chirinmon however, shivered.

'_Who knew the demon lord of lust could be so scary.'_ they both thought.

It was then that Chirinmon looked around, the digignome was nowhere to be seen.

The queen looked back at her loyal guards, **"You must leave now, for the demon lord's plans are not what they seem."** She ordered. Her look of seriousness shocked them, she rarely ever has that look. She only looks that way when a great war is coming.

Shock over took Lithimon's face, _'Does she know? But how?'_ She took a closer look at the portal behind her rival, her eyes widened further, _'Is that…?'_

"What?" they both asked. She opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted.

"SILENCE!" Lithimon yelled. Thrusting her hand towards the trio, the digishadows that were waiting for further orders attacked them from all directions. With a wave of her hand, the queen put up a barrier of white light around them and the portal. Walking up to the barrier, she put her palm on it to brighten its luminescence.

Outside, all the digishadows backed away hissing silently. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DESTROY THEM!" Lithimon screamed. With that order, they began to push against the shield.

Inside the shield, the queen grunted in slight pain by the sudden pressure, putting up her second hand for extra power. She couldn't maintain her form much longer**, "Hurry! Go through the gate!"**She yelled.

Reapmon and Chirinmon looked at her in confusion, "What? But your highness-"

"**Listen to me! There's not enough time!"**They remained silent after her sudden outburst. Her face took on a pleading expression as she looked over her shoulder, **"Please…For the sake of our kingdom."** She begged. They looked at her in shock, if she was begging, then this must truly be important.

The shield began to fall in on itself as the digishadows began to crush the barrier,__**_'it's now or never guy's.'_** The queen thought. She suddenly felt the darkness move from a part of the shield to her right. By the instinct to protect those unable to protect themselves, she jumped at Reapmon just as Lithimon's purple hand penetrated the shield.

Reapmon had barely any time to react as he was shoved out of the way, her highness taking the blow.

As the claw penetrated through the queen's stomach, Reapmon's world was in slow motion, his eyes widened as his queen… his first friend, fell into his arms after being stabbed by Lithimon's own hand** [literally]**, her data floating carelessly from the point of impact. He was knocked into Chirinmon and they tumbled right in front of the portal.

Reapmon held the queen protectively as the thought of his queen sustaining an irreversible injury entered his mind.

"YOU'RE HIGHNESS!" Chirinmon yelled after he recovered from the fall. He scrambled to get to his feet and moved to them. Lithimon's hand had retracted just seconds ago.

"No." Reapmon muttered, "No, no, No NO! NO PLEASE!" he cradled her head in the crook of his arm, "no no… please… don't do this to me! We're right there! Our kingdom is right there! We can still make it! We can take you to Cherubimon, he can fix you! Just please! Don't leave us."

"No…" Chirinmon whispered in horror.

"You're supposed to see us reach the mega level, and then tease us for not being able to beat you! What about Silphymon, he was going to throw the biggest party for your return! Your kingdom is wasting for you, waiting to see their great queen lead her kingdom into an era or peace. How are you gonna do that when… when." A hand touched the tears that were beginning to flow from his face. Their queen was giving him a soft look as she began stroking his cheek, her other was placed in her wound.

"**It's ok."** Came a strangled whisper, **"it's ok, everything going to be alright."**

"HOW! YOU ARE THE ONLY HOPE! THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP THIS STUPID WAR! YOU SAVED OUR LIVES! PRACTICALLY RAISED US WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD! YOU CAN'T _DIE_! How-" he slammed his eyes shut as his voice cracked. Unable to comprehend a life without his best friend. His _sister, "how am I supposed to keep my promise… when you won't be there to see me do it…?"_

"**Look at me…"**

He can't! How is he supposed to look into the eyes of the one who practically just _died_for him? His _queen_ just sacrificed her life for him, how was he supposed to face her?!

"**_Look_**__**at me."**

He opened his eyes to find _glowing_ blue orbs glaring straight at him, **"Now you listen, I will****_never_**__**regret taking this blow for you, so don't you go thinking that****_you_****should have died instead. I saved you because you were****_important_****to me. Don't make me kick your sorry ass for being ashamed about it after I'm gone."** Reapmon's eyes widened as she turned to face Chirinmon, who flinched under her gaze, **"Now you watch your little brothers you hear me! Or I'll guarantee, that I'll haunt you. Do you understand me?"**Chirinmon nodded vigorously as her eyes softened in relief, but that quickly turned into sorrow.

It was time.

She put her left hand on the side of Chirinmon's muzzle while her right hand was placed on Reapmon's heart. As she closed her eyes the barrier shattered, letting the digishadow enter. She reopened her eyes and pushed them into the portal, Chirinmon slightly in front of Reapmon.

They watched her from inside the green portal, shocked. At the last second Reapmon reached for her hand… but his passed right through hers.

She smiled at them sadly as she was enveloped by the shadows. **'Bye.'** She mouthed to them as a tear streamed down her face, then was covered by darkness seconds later.

Reapmon watched as her hand was pulled away leaving the digishadows to enter the portal alone.

The shadowy creatures came closer and closer to them as they swarmed the dimensional window. They almost got a hold of them, but suddenly, ribbons of light burst from within them, creating a net to stop them in their tracks.

Unknown to them, because they were too focused on where their best friend once was, the portal became very unstable due to the amount of digishadows that were in the portal at once. Though they couldn't see it, the portal's emerald green color dulled to a pale green.

Reapmon and Chirinmon looked at the net in silence, drifting farther and farther away from their queen

Then Reapmon looked down at his feet. He clenched his hands in frustration, "Hikarimon…" he whispered, then he threw his head high in despair, "HIKARIMON!" he kept shouting her name over and over again until he finally fell to his knees, "please…" _"Don't leave us…"_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lithimon waited impatiently for the digishadows to return with Reapmon and Chirinmon's corpses and the queen. She was rather excited to see who she got with her Nazer nail attack, she truly hoped it was that horrific Chirinmon rather than Reapmon. Even though he's a traitor and he'll be in jail when she brings him back to headquarters, she'll at least see him often to annoy the crud out of him, and maybe convince him to join the dark side **[cause we have some fresh cookies!XD]**for real.

She smiled at that thought, she'll take annoying Reapmon over leading an army any day.

….

Ok. That's not entirely true. Nothing beats killing random digimon for the fun of it, especially if it contributes to taking over the Digital World.

She looked at the black circle again hovering a few feet away from her, tapping her foot. _'What is taking them so long?'_she thought irritably.

The shadows began to stir slightly, then a black blob of them came out, floating toward Lithimon. She watched it float to her then looked back at the blackened portal, awaiting the two other black blobs only to see the black circle disperse.

As a digishadow came towards her, she looked at the creature, "Where are the other two?" she asked expecting a decent answer. Whispers filled her head and she replied angrily, "What do you mean that they escaped? How?" as more whispers filled her head, she looked at the black blob in irritation, "So…. Hikarimon created a barrier to stop you from getting them?" she asked.

The digishadow nodded in confirmation. Lithimon's face morphed in to one of outrage as she closed her eyes, trying to control herself. She raised her hand, her nails forming claws and turning a hue of purple, and sliced the digishadow in half, all without looking at the dark creature. It let out a cry of pain within her head as it disappeared.

Unknown to her, the other digishadows backed off slightly in fear.

She opened her eyes and walked over to the levitating black blob, her eyes showed blood lust, but she had her orders. Lord Lucemon strictly said to return the prisoner alive, and she didn't want to have to face the consequences.

"Show her to me." She ordered. The digishadows that were suppressing Hikarimon quickly peeled away from her, dropping her uncomfortably on to the ground. Lithimon gasped in horror.

Hikarimon stomach housed a hole that was slowly growing wider every second as her digital data floated away in to nothingness. The areas around the hole looked very old and the aged areas were spreading. Her entire lower body was grey with age as the aging virus continued to crawl up her neck. Her clothes, once white and silver clothes were a light brown color while the blue ribbon around her waist was disintegrating into the very earth Hikarimon was laying on. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing very lightly.

Lithimon's mind then registered something that she didn't think about at first, before using her Nazer Nail attack on the force field, only wanting disintegrate it at first, she thought it would be fun to kill Chirinmon since he was going to die anyway. So she added extra power to her attack and she aimed at him. But when Hikarimon put her second hand up, the barrier became very cloudy.

She couldn't see through the barrier and aim at her true target, but that didn't stop her from having fun. She pushed her hand through the shield anyway.

She didn't think about Hikarimon and didn't consider her getting hit. So she not only lost the intruders and traitor, but she also killed the one digimon that Lord Lucemon strictly said not to kill because he Wanted to Kill her himself.

In other words.

She was **_so_**__screwed when Lord Lucemon found out about this.

"Are you upset about killing your rival?"

She jumped in surprise, looking down to see Hikarimon looking at her in confusion. "I thought you'd be happy when you saw me dead. Or in this case, dying." She said as she looked at her deteriorating body. Her pain being projected slightly through her voice as she frowned.

Lithimon was shocked at her words, but scoffed as a reply, "Of course I'll be happy to see you gone." She barked, "It's just…"

She looked Hikarimon over once more. Her waist down was now gone, so were the tips of her hands. The virus had spread past her neck, leaving half of her hair a dark mix between brown and grey. Her face looked the exact same as before, but the virus was quickly spreading across her lower jaw.

"I'm practically dead already, and the nearest resident from the kingdom of light is 5 kilometers away from the other side of the barrier. You might as well tell me, it's not like I could've mentally reached anyone on the other side anyway." She said boringly. The virus halfway up her face and her lower chest gone.

Lithimon quickly turned her head away from Hikarimon, "It's none of your business Hikarimon. Besides, why would you want to know anyway?"

She shrugged slightly, "Just to know." Her shoulders and the hair that reached that length were now gone and the virus covered her entire face. The patch of white hair on the top of her head was the only thing uncorrupted.

"It doesn't concern you Hikarimon."

"If it doesn't concern me, then why did you look at me the way you did when you first saw me."

Lithimon's eyes widened slightly from shock, _'weren't her eyes closed when I looked at her?'_

She looked at the injured queen without any remorse, "Your death will now ensure the victory of the darkness." She said, "Without your light to guide your kingdom, the prophecy will fail."

Hikarimon smirked, then looked up to the dark sky. Her neck was gone and her chin began to disappear, "Perhaps. We'll see Lithimon. Only fate and time will tell." She said, closing her eyes as she dispersed into data. Leaving Lithimon in her thoughts.

She turned towards her kingdom and began to walk without another word. The digishadows trailing behind her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the darkness of the night, the three great celestial digimon stood outside the throne room, knowing why the other two were there.

"Did you….?" Cherubimon began.

"Yes." Seraphimon said calmly.

"As did I." Ophanimon stated.

Cherubimon face was molded into an expression of worry as he motioned to the door "let us talk somewhere more private."

The other two nodded as Cherubimon pushed the door open. A large room was revealed.

It had very large windows that let the pale light of the moon stream in the windows, polished granite floors, and three marble pillars on each side of the room. Knightmon standing against each pillar.

Seraphimon walked up to one of them, "You are relieved of duty for tonight." He looked at the rest, "All of you."

They were bewildered for a second before kneeling, "Yes Lord Seraphimon."

When they left, closing the door behind them, the trio walked up to a silver throne.

The throne had beautiful carvings of branches and other representatives of nature, the seat of the throne was a white throw pillow with the crests of harmony and life that Queen Hikarimon had been given when she went to the Sun Festival. At the top of the throne was a sapphire blue gem. Its glowing light symbolized the connection between the stone itself and Hikarimon.

"Moments ago, I felt the queen's presence spark at the edge of the forest zone." Cherubimon informed, "Though it disappeared shortly after…"

"That's alright, as long as her Soul Stone shines, she is not gone." Ophanimon replied, looking at the shining gem.

"Still, it's been two years since that incident…. Just what are the demon lords up to?"

Ophanimon looked out the window in worry, "I don't know, but hopefully this'll all end soon."

Seraphimon was still looking at the throne in silence, he was really worried about her. They were the one to take care of her after all. He closed his eyes under his mask, remembering the battle he first laid eyes on their precious queen. The one destined to bring the Digital World to peace. He couldn't forget the battle that they almost lost. It was all thanks to her…

_(Flash back)_

_He watched as his allies fell one by one to the power of the digimon that we were rivaling. As each on died, the sky began to get darker._

_An ogremon came charging after him from behind, but when Seraphimon turned to him, he realized who he was challenging and ran in fright._

"_FALL BACK!" Seraphimon yelled to his warriors._

_They nodded in response and began to make their way to the mountains, but the Dark army began firing a barrage of energy balls._

_Seraphimon watched as they were all destroyed, disappearing in to data._

_He was then tackle by other digimon all of which were mercilessly pounding into his armor, he quickly_

_Explosions echoed throughout his ears under his chipped helm as the screaming of his allies scarred his mind. He hung his head low as he, too weak to stand, fell to his knees, his body about to de-digivolve,_**_ 'I'm sorry Ophanimon, Cherubimon. I have failed.'_**

"_We'll never give up to you!"_

_Seraphimon turned his head to see what seemed to be either a champion or ultimate level digimon, who was surrounded by three rookies, pushed against a bolder, surrounded by Snimon._

_The champion was a snow white wolf with piercing icy blue eyes looking at its allies, on its hips was the crest harmony and its forehead was the crest of life. Two twin silver bells that attached to a sapphire blue ribbon were tied to its tail. It was a digimon he's never seen before._

_The other three were easier to identify._

_One of the rookies was a Kudamon, the tip of his tail had his golden cartridge that he was known to carry around. He was the closest to the strange digimon, standing right next to the digimon's head._

_A Hawkmon stood by its hind legs, holding its left shoulder with his right wing and one of his eyes were closed._

_Finally, an Impmon was on one knee, staring straight into the enemy's eyes with a glare._

_One thing Seraphimon could tell immediately, was that they were all exhausted and injured._

"_We only have orders to take only_**_that_**_digimon," one of the Snimon said gesturing to the wolf digimon, "any digimon that get in the way can be disposed of."_

_The Impmon scoffed, "Like hell you'll take Raylamon (*2) from us. I'd rather die than watch you take her."_

_The white wolf digimon tried to stand up, "Guys, take Impmon and get outta here. You can't handle an ultimate as a rookie, let alone three." The wolf grunted, when it finally stood up, it swayed back and forth slightly._

"_It doesn't matter whether or not we're strong enough to take'em. You're the first digimon to look at me as an equal instead of disgust. I'm not letting them take you without a fight." Impmon yelled._

"_I second that notion." The Kudamon said moving next to the Impmon._

"_Don't think you're leaving me out." The Hawkmon chirped, joining the other two._

_The Snimon laughed in amusement, "So you three think you can take me and my brothers on. Alright then." They prepared to attack._

"_Guys….."_

"_Don't worry about us Raylamon. Just believe and hope that we'll win and it'll come true." Impmon said pulling a cocky grin at her. She looked surprised as he continued, "Just like you said when I first met you."_

_Seraphimon's crest of hope began to glow slightly. He felt himself regaining his power slowly._

_Raylamon chuckled, "Fine." She stated, walking to them till she was behind them, "But I'm still not gonna let you three have all the fun." They all looked at her, "Just sayin'."_

_Seraphimon could tell that they were really good friends, just like when he, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon were still Patamon, Lopmon, and Gatomon._

"_You're all fools."_

_They all looked at the Snimon that said that._

"_How can you fight for the kingdom of light? Their leaders are weak. How can you win if they aren't willing to fight Lord Lucemon themselves?"_

_Seraphimon of course growled at this insult, but the Kudamon looked at the Snimon, "It's because we have faith in our leaders. I am just as loyal to them as I am loyal to Raylamon."_

_Then the Hawkmon then stepped forward, "Because the strength of a kingdom does not come from a strong leader,-"_

"_-but from the loyal citizens that follow his command." The Impmon finished. He looked at Raylamon, "Our friend wouldn't be anything without us to watch her back." He added smirking._

_She send him a look that said 'oh really?' but then chuckled, "Oh thanks."_

"_You're welcome princess." At this she immediately frowned._

_Seraphimon was surprised at first to hear how wise their words were. Did they learn that all on their own, or did that strange digimon teach them?_

"_It doesn't matter if the weak rookies pretend their strong! They'll always be weak!" the lead Snimon Shouted, thrusting his claw to the group. They immediately followed, attacking from all sides except the rear. (That was blocked by the large stone.)_

_Impmon held out his hands, "PILLAR OF FIRE!"_

_A huge wall of fire came out from the ground, surrounding the small group as the Snimon backed away hissing in pain._

_The wolf emerged from the flames above while the Snimon were distracted. Carrying the three rookies on her back._

_They seemed to talk amongst themselves before the Impmon jumped from her back, diving toward the unsuspecting digimon._

"_INFERNAL FUNNEL!" He shouted, as ice and flames covered the Snimon._

_Most of them howled in pain but a few were able to escape. Raylamon then used the twin bells on her tail to knock them off of their feet._

_Seraphimon continued watching from a distance, slowly regaining his strength. Raylamon seemed to dance as she and Impmon fought the enemy, the Hawkmon and Kudamon tightly hanging on to her fur, seemingly too hurt to fight._

_He looked around the battle field in confusion as the clashes of attacks began to, really slowly, stop as both sides began to observe the fight, like they were in some sort of trance. Looking back at the battle, he saw the Snimon were piled up. On opposite sides of them were both the Impmon and Raylamon, whose bells were set ablaze as she swung them in a circle with her tail._

"_What? You gonna delete us or not." The lead Snimon snapped._

_The wolf digimon had a distant look in her eyes she seemed…. Sad?_

_Slowly, she halted the spinning bells as the flames snuffed themselves out. She turned and began walking away, The Impmon following behind._

"_Hey, where are you going? Aren't you gonna finish us off? Come back here!" he yelled, almost panicky._

_She continued walking away, ignoring him._

"_Answer me!"_

_Halting, she asked back._

"_Are you asking me to kill you?"_

_That question threw everyone who watched off guard. Even the great Seraphimon was baffled._

_The white digimon had already stopped walking and was now looking at the Snimon in pity. The two digimon on her back looked too injured to possibly care as they held on tightly to her fur, while the Impmon bowed his head in… shame?_

_Raylamon spoke again, "Do you even hear yourself? You're asking me to_**_kill_**___you. Why? So you can escape the torture that the Demon Lords give you while training? Answer this. Why didn't you escape when you had all of those chances? Every village you came by and picked clean of food and resources, you and anyone else who wanted to escape the guilt of killing innocent digimon could have ran away, but instead you followed you so called leaders back to their hive. Why would you continue to follow someone who abuses you?"_

_Some of the warriors, from the Demon Lords kingdom, who watched slightly hung their heads in shame, realizing their mistake._

"_But you can still change."_

_The rate at which Seraphimon's energy returned increased rapidly, causing him to inhale sharply. Raylamon looked at everyone who watched, "War will only cause more war. It's a never-ending cycle of destruction. Pain. Grief. A foolish digimon came up to me one day, demanding me to fight him to prove he was strong. But I could see the look in his eyes. He was in pain. Alone. So instead I showed him compassion and kindness, I learned he was bullied because of who he was. The only virus type digimon in the village, who grew to hate himself because of who and what he was, untrusting and afraid._

"_But now he has the brightest flame of loyalty and determination within his soul, my greatest ally and friend, because of one act of kindness…" her eyes seemed to have a certain flame of determination to them, "I don't give a damn what side my opponents are on. Every life is worth something, and they won't be able to find out what that is if they're dead."_

_That fight became the first ever cease fire in the war, but it was also the last. After that, one demon lord would come and observe the fight, executing anyone who stopped fighting._

_(End flashback)_

After becoming an ally to the kingdom—but not without clearly stating that she and her friends won't follow any schedules— they began to win more battles and gain new allies. Years later she was selected by the Digital World itself to lead the kingdom of light.

Seraphimon smiled at that, remembering the battle that led their kingdom to discovering their Queen and the beginning of that petty rivalry between Lithimon and herself.

Without warning, the three digimon generals gasped collapsing to their knees, suddenly drained of power. Something seemed to be torn from them, and it was painful.

They all looked at each other for a second, before looking at the Soul Stone. Its light shined throughout the entire room, before finally giving out. It fell to the ground, dull and empty, and shattered. Seraphimon rushed to pick up the pieces of the fallen gem, the others not far behind.

A few seconds later, the guards burst in the room, a Silphymon not far behind. Weapons and abilities at the ready, only to find their generals looking upon the broken Soul Stone. They rushed over to aid them immediately. As soon as the Silphymon saw the broken soul stone, he stopped mid step. Everyone else kept going, clearly not understanding what that meant.

"Are you alright? What happened?" the recently bestowed captain of the guard asked (BanchoLeomon).

They were silent as Seraphimon placed the gem shards in his hands, "Please put Queen Hikarimon's Soul Stone in her bed chambers." He ordered stiffly, before walking off. His fellow generals looked at him in pity.

Out of everyone in the castle, not including Hikarimon's personal guards, Seraphimon and Hikarimon had the strongest bond. They were like father and daughter.

After a few moments of silence, the Cherubimon followed Seraphimon out, while Ophanimon looked at BanchoLeomon.

"Please arrange a kingdom wide meeting." She quietly ordered, walking to the door.

"Why? What happened?"

Ophanimon looked upon the captain, her face grim. The next words out of her mouth would cause the kingdom so much grief and sadness…

"Please…"

They looked at the Silphymon, who hadn't moved since walking into the room. His hand was raised toward the stone, trembling, "…don't say it… Don't… don't say that she's…"

Sorrow filled Ophanimon's voice, "We will be having a funeral… Queen Hikarimon… has died."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Outside of a hospital in Oregon, the lost digignome and the queen's egg waited.

Hikarimon sent most of her spirit to ensure the arrival of her friends while the rest stayed within the egg to fine her reincarnation. The one born at the exact same time as her death.

The egg winced in pain as the main part of her soul perished. At the same time, a cry from an infant rang throughout its shell. She then guided her companion to a window on the 3rd floor.

Inside, a woman was handed her child, whose cries still echoed throughout the room. She was surrounded by two doctors, another man, and a little girl. A boy was also in the room, but he was sitting in a chair by the door.

_Are you sure she's the one?_The digignome asked with its young child-like voice.

"**I have no doubt in my mind."** The queen replied back.

The digignome gave the egg a shell crushing hug **[dat bad pun…^^;]**, '_You stay safe. You hear me? I'm going to miss you a lot Kari.'_

"**I'm going to miss you too Cleo."**Hikarimon said back, sending little pulses of her energy back in response.

After Cleo let go, Hikarimon's egg floated to a nearby lamp post in the parking lot. As soon as the egg touched the light, it disappeared with a pop, in its place was a surge of electricity that quickly made its way to the hospital room.

Inside, the mother was cooing to her crying child, when the lights suddenly popped. Sparks floated softly downwards while the mother protected her child with her body. Hikarimon's surge then went through one of the machines to the clip on the woman's finger. Said object was the only electronic device touching the infant.

When the surge touched the child, becoming one with it, the cries turned into giggles. As though she was being tickled.

Inside the child's soul, in her inner world, the spirit flowed down into the soft grass, immediately dosing of into a dreamless sleep, next to her was a weapon soul that looked a lot like Hikarimon's ultimate level form. Surrounding them were four more souls, all asleep as well. Waiting to be awakened by their master.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

[Third person]

"Where do you think this data stream takes us?" Chirinmon asked.

"I don't know. I thought that it would take us back to the castle, but the trip is taking too long." Reapmon rasped, unwilling to accept that his friend is gone.

Chirinmon faced him, floating over until he was directly in front of him, "you're not the only one that misses her Reapmon. Hikarimon must have a reason for saving us. She wouldn't want us to blame ourselves for her sacrifice. I only hope Hikarimon knew what she was doing." His words did little to reassure his friend.

Reapmon slouched, "The kingdom will be in turmoil when the Generals sense her death."

Chirinmon nudged him with snout, "Have faith in them, they'll do their best to keep everyone in line till they find a new ruler."

"Oh yeah, because that worked out _great_ last time." He remarked sarcastically.

"Please?"

Reapmon sighed, "Fine." Chirinmon smiled, "but only for Hikarimon."

Chirinmon's eyes flickered with sorrow for a moment, "That's fine."

They both winced as a small, but still painful burning sensation came over them.

"What the hell?" Reapmon cursed.

As they squirmed, their data began to disappear in particles.

The next thing Chirinmon knows, he's in his champion form. It clicked in Reppamon's head (Chirinmon's champion form) that they weren't losing data, but losing experience.

_Five years' worth._

"What's going on? Why are we losing Exp. Points?!" Reapmon exclaimed.

"I don't know. This usually doesn't happen when digi-vortexes are used!" Reppamon replied.

When Reapmon finally de-digivolved in to his champion form, Wizardmon, they suddenly shot off further through the portal.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

[Outside perspective]

Unknown to the two digimon in the unstable vortex, the time in the digital world continued on. As well as the human world connected to it. To them it will seem as if they sped through time, but that isn't the case.

Instead they actually slowed down rather than continue flowing normally with the timeline.

Until…

[Third person]

"What's that?" Wizardmon croaked, extremely weak.

Up ahead a white portal opened up, the data in the walls of the green tunnel being sucked in. The last of the data in the two champions finally dispersed, leaving two rookies in their place. They jerked as the portal began pulling them to itself.

Kudamon (Chirinmon's rookie form) who was floating in front of Impmon (Reapmon's rookie form) made contact with the white swirling mass. When his nose touched the dimensional gateway exit, he shrieked in pain. Impmon, being the equivalent of a child once again, panicked.

"Kudamon!" He reached out to grasp his friend's hand, only to find out that he's a bit too far to reach him.

So he was forced to watch in horror as Kudamon writhed in pain as he was sucked into the portal. Fearful of what was on the other side, Impmon attempted to swim away from it, but it was no use. A mere four seconds later, Impmon's foot made contact with the white wall that devoured his best friend.

A sudden and extremely painful burning sensation spread throughout his entire body, beginning where his foot and the exit touched. As Impmon shrieked in pain as well, but he couldn't help but feel as if something was changing. Like it wasn't something on his body that was changing _slightly_, but rather his very data _itself_was changing _completely_.

Finally, after what seemed to be like hours of agonizing pain. It finally ended.

But now he was falling…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(Time shift: {from when the two digimon entered the portal} 14 years later)[Carter's POV]

"**_CARTER WAKE UP!"_**

I abruptly fell out of bed, tangled in the blankets around me. After getting out of my little nest, I scowled, "Damn it Inuyasha! What did I tell you about waking me up like that?!" I yelled out loud.

"**_What did I do wrong? You were the one who told me to wake you up this morning!"_**

"_That doesn't mean you rupture my ear drums! Even Sonic has more common courtesy than you, god."_

"**_You know you're scowling at yourself right?"_**

"_SIT!"_

As he fell to the ground in my inner world, the others there chuckled at his predicament as I mumbled to myself, rubbing my core. For some reason it felt as though I was impaled there. Weird.

Maybe I hit something when I fell…

"Carter?" a voice called from above me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." I grumbled stepping out of bed. Immediately, a hologram popped up by the closet. Might I add that she looked _very_eager?

I sighed, "What's up with you and dressing me on my first days of school? I'm not a Barbie."

Beta, my A.I. and the last project my family worked on as a team before… the incident, grinned slyly, "Did you already forget that Davis told me to do it for her after she visited last?"

"No she-" I froze, the memory played itself for me in my mind. Slouching, I cursed while Beta giggled happily. "…fine, but no skirts, dresses, or skinny jeans."

Beta pouted trying to give me the puppy eyes, "You're no fun."

"Says the one who plays solitaire when I'm gone."

"….Touché." Beta sighed as she connected to my closet. Immediately, an outfit containing a pair of DC's, socks, a camouflage tee-shirt, black and navy blue fingerless gloves, army green cargo capris, and a hat were thrown to my bed, "Be thankful you partially programed me." She muttered as she disappeared.

Three things unique about my A.I. ally, she wants to be as humanly as possible which makes me _strive_ to make that so, she can actually _learn_ without having to have to download anything, and finally….

The _Sarcasm_.

That's right, my A.I. can be _Sarcastic_.

Suck that Siri.

After I quickly got dressed, I began to head for the door I stopped. I quickly turned back to my bed and grabbed my wireless headphones, quickly putting them around my neck.

I ran downstairs for breakfast. Eggs, rice, and _Bacon_. Mmmm oh how I _love_ that greasy goodness.

After practically inhaling my breakfast, I grabbed my messenger bag from the coat hanger by the door and sprinted outside to the cliff that leads to my basement. Which is actually more like a hanger than a basement.

Confused? Let me clarify.

I live close to a medium sized town on the coast called Sky Port, in Oregon. It's known to be one of the only few towns on the American coasts that has both docks for local fisherman _and_ hangers and runways for air pilots. It's a really nice town that doesn't have too many tall buildings or too little of a population. It's one of those towns that people can go to get away from those large companies and just relax. It helps that it's usually sunny and warm here being close to the Californian boarder, yet sometimes cooler because of the ocean.

This is the home town of both my parents, who were the heads of a company called Clark Industries. It has two sectors, Clarks Care and Clarks Creations, each with their own responsibility.

Clarks Care was the health department, specializing in producing medicine for dangerous diseases, better procedures and tools for surgeries, and improving technology for hospitals. Clarks Creations was the area where most people wanted to work. It specialized in creating new inventions or improving the technology of today.

My parents always wanted to see the day in which Davis, my older sister, would inherit- oh don't give me that look! Yes, I know that Davis is a guy's name, but my parents thought that she was going to actually be a _he_ when Davis was born and because it took them forever to pick a name for their child. So when my mom gave birth to my big sis, she (quite literally) said "To hell with renaming her, the name Davis is _sexy_!" in the video my father recorded of her during birth.**_ Don't_**___ask._

Anyway, they were excited for the day when they retired and Davis was old enough to take care of the company.

But they… um… passed away when I was seven. Then Davis passed two years ago. I don't want to talk about it right now…

My parents wanted Davis and I to be raised in a nature filled environment, so they purchased land near the town to raise us. The area was filled with nature while the house was stuffed with tech. When Davis turned 8, they finished building the workshop A.K.A. the basement in the cliff, A.K.A my hanger. That's where all of my family's inventions are. Only people who I would trust with my life are allowed there.

When I finally got close to the cliff, I did something that would give most people a heart attack.

I threw myself over it. _Laughing_with joy. Did I add that at the very bottom of the cliff was the ocean that had waves that rolled over the ocean's secretly calm surface only to crash into the nearby wall of stone?

No?

Well that's what's there.

Immediately after I fell about twenty feet, a grappling hook shot out from within the stone and grabbed on to my wrist as I clenched my hand over the wire attached to it. The weight of gravity then did the rest of the work as I swung to what seemed to be ordinary, jagged rock wall. The _fake_ projection however blipped away, revealing the large and already open glass window that led to my extremely oversized basement. Swinging through the giant doorway, the claw released me. After doing some awesome flips, I landed on the colossal, and I mean eight by twelve foot big, black, flat… what I guessed is a bed…? I think…? Davis had this installed and she never told what it was called. All I know, is that it's really bouncy and really soft. I actually fall asleep on it quite often.

After I crawled off my giant mattress, I walked up to the corner of my hanger where most of my inventions and recreations were put. They were all split up on four different tables. I wasn't inventing or recreating anything this week though. Currently I am recalibrating the holo-simulator so that I could use my abilities in it without frying the system... again.

That was one of the worst weekends _ever._ It sucks being stuck in a pitch black room while your A.I. attempts to fix one of your creations. But that's a story for later. I'd rather not be embarrassed thirty minutes after I woke up.

At the very center of the second table, lied a hover board that closely resembled the Extreme Gear from the Sonic Riders series.

Oh! And if you haven't realized it yet, three of my six weapon spirits took on the lifestyles of different video game characters. Two of the three others took on the lifestyles of an anime character and a cartoon character. The sixth one is an actual spirit in its own form. Unfortunately, she's in a state of a coma due to the battle I took part of in few months ago.

Eagerly picking up the hover board, I made my way back to the entrance on the hanger.

"**_Aww, why not use me on the way to school. Not that hunk of junk."_**

I scowled, "For your information Sonic_._This _"hunk of junk"_can travel at the speed of sound without any hassle or Mach 1 when I'm having an overload, has an auto-balance system that helps keep it straight and moving flawlessly, _and_has a thin force field to keep the pilot_safe_ whereas when I'm using your skill I have to feel the blades of the wind, even though I'm 7 times as durable when using you."

**_"But you like it and you know it."_**

"But I don't get the experience of free fall."

Sonic grumbled in displeasure. Sighing, I continued, _"And_ I'll see if Kat wants to ride it back to my house so that we can run, ok?" Sonic cheered as I slipped on my headphones.

I made these babies for myself after Beta flipped when I went to save my sister. Apparently she couldn't get a hold of my spiritual presence and made a tracking bracelet for me immediately afterwards, clipping it to me when I was unconscious. I got mad at her for not trusting me and told her to take it off. So we came to a compromise and I altered the bracelet to become _removable_ headphones that I promised to wear everywhere, adding some _awesome_ perks to it that I'm sure most headphones don't have. Such as…

Putting my hover board down, I put both my hands on the sides of my headphones. Closing my eyes, I turned them forward. Immediately after, the top of them spread out to cover my skull and an electric blue visor popped down. It clicked into place and activated as I reopened my eyes.

As I looked around the room, the system scanned everything I looked at as it adjusted and began follow my eyes. When it finished calibrating, words flashed on my HUD (Heads Up Display for any noobs that don't play video games :P).

"_Rectal scan and voice recognition required. Please state your designation."_

"Carter Hikari Clark." I said as the newly formed helmet scanned my irises. After a few moments the system stopped and I began rapidly blinking back tears that rehydrated my eyes. I watched as the codes that I programed into the helm quickly scrolled down my electric blue shaded HUD. When they disappeared, I raised my right hand. The system instantly reacted, blue rings of coding surrounded my fingertips.

Of course the only ones that could currently see them were Beta and I. Everyone else would probably give weird looks as I made strange hand gestures. I could see them because my helmet is the thing making them and Beta can see them because she's synchronized with my helm.

In other words, she's the killjoy that follows me around. Hence the reason why I'm recalibrating the holo-simulator, it's so I can run head first into a random gun fights without giving Beat (Beta's nickname) a "heart attack" and scaring the crud out of the thugs and cops.

I'll admit I have one heck of a blast making criminals scream like little girls. One time I actually built and brought a portable holo-simulator and used it to trick gang members into thinking that the _Slender Man_ was stalking them. Confused the hell out of the cops that surrounded their base of operations when the criminals came sprinting out of the warehouse screaming bloody murder, then practically _begging_ to be arrested.

I'm rambling again aren't I? Damn. Gotta work on that…

After finishing the synchronization between me and my helmet, I picked up my hover board again and make my way to the giant window. I looked down the side of the cliff and whistled.

"That gets less intimidating every day."

"**_That's because you throw yourself off it every day. Seriously, find another hobby."_** my only skill based guardian complained.

_"Sorry Sly, it's not my fault that I inherited Sonic's daily need for an adrenaline rush."_

**_"It's not the fall that bothers me, it's all that_**__**water."**

I smirked deviously, "_then I might as well just make cliff diving my next one just so I can hear you scream like a little girl, just like when-"_

"**NOT.****_Another. Word_****."**

The other spirits laughed (John of course was silent, but I could sense amusement from him).

"**_Hahahaha! She got you there"_**__My half-demon spirit laughed, remembering the time when I pelted him with water from a fire hose when he wasn't looking.

"**_Don't call me that DOG!"_**__Sly spat, as he lunged to him.

Taking this chance to prove my point, I threw myself over while he was in mid-air. A very _non_-masculine shriek was heard throughout my head as I laughed. I was a few feet from the water's surface when Sly and Sonic both screamed,__**_"PULL UP! PULL UP!"_**

Quickly tapping into my bender's abilities, I pulled down my extreme gear and put if under my feet, it activating as soon as it touched the sole of my shoes, then pushed my hands to my sides, parting the waters. I passed a few confused fish before flying out of the water and making my way to school.

"**_YOU JERK!"_**__Sly and Sonic yelled. I couldn't stop laughing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**This is my very first story that I'm posting on fan fiction so please go easy on me.**

**There's actually two other books before this one, but they're both in my journal waiting to be posted up as well.**

**This story is strictly for my OC but I'll have some other OC's come in to create my group of Digidestined called the Digimon Guardians or Digiguards for short.**

**Anyways thank you sooo much to those who have read this story, because I've been reading fanfiction for 2 years now and was never able to create my own account until this last Christmas.**

**Thanks!**

**LtSprinkles,**

**P.S. Sorry if my story gets a little confusing, but it'll all be explained in time.**

**Edited (8/16/14)**

**I'm changing the way I'm writing the chapters in my story. I Deleted chapter two so I could do this. Expect long chapters that will represent episodes.**


End file.
